Setos Protective arms
by KuramasPrincess
Summary: (Seto& OC Aya)- when Ayas abusive boyfriend finally hits her for the last time Tea takes her to the only place she knows her boyfriend wouldn't expect to see her at Setos mansion. But what happense when fate brings her into his arms. Can he protect her?
1. Default Chapter

(Ok I do not own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters only my CCs please be kind and if you like the story you read review about it please )  
  
The muffled screams of what was heard to believe was a young Girl could be heard echoing through out the small street in which she and her boyfriend lived. The night sky had just settled in the evening barely even 9 o'clock as the sounds of glass shattering was heard inside a small nice looking decent house near Yugis High school. No one would ever suspect that there inside was an abusive young boyfriend and a scared girl to afraid to see the truth about her so-called "beloved" of many years. The girl was sixteen-year-old Aya Mitsazumie. She was a pretty young girl with long blonde hair that was layered on each side of her face, framing her cheeks out and bringing out the stormy gray in her eyes. She also possessed a passion for dancing and acting like no other and she was dating the same guy she has been for four long years Duke, But Duke had a problem whenever he was drunk or had some sort of liquor he always came home violent and took his stress and everything bad that happened to him that day out on her small fragile body with all he had and the next morning he would snuggle and cuddle with her muttering words of "I'm so sorry" and "It will never happen again" but it always did. Exactly like it is tonight. Aya was curled against the corner of the living room barely avoiding the shards of broken glass that lay there near her small bare feet. She had her knees tucked tight to her chest as the cold wet tears seemed to silently roll down her pale cheeks and hit against her blood stained hands on where Duke had made her shove her delicate hands into the broken shards of glass after he hit her face. She was trying not to let her sobs carry through to his ears as he was only in the bedroom smashing a few of her items she had purchased that day when she went out with Tea after the schools dancing competition. Her soft ears could hear her own sobs bouncing off the blood stained walls inside the small living room, as everything was a mess. Books were ripped apart, pictures were torn, glass shattered like it was nothing along with broken pieces of wood all mixed in with blood stains in every room for the amount of damage Duke seemed to do to her. "Aya! "his slurred words pierced through her ears like a knife bringing fear once again to her eyes as she slowly rose to stand of straight. Her cheeks still stained from the tears her eyes blood red as if she had been drinking herself. She was dressed in a short black-layered skirt and a slim top as she was expecting to go to dinner with Duke for it was their anniversary instead she was given a whole new set of scars on her arms and legs.  
Ayas head turned towards the door as she started to shake moving to stand up straight on her feet as she possibly could shaking horrible as she saw Duke stagger out into the room barely able to keep his stance as he knocked over many items on the wall and counter tops. "Duke please I didn't do anything wrong just calm down." Dukes eyes shot open that were once a nice green were now blood red from the liquor and within seconds he had her by her hair smashing her face into the wall and knocking her small body to the floor. A growl coming from his lips as he then brought his left leg back and sent it forward into her side three times listening to her cry out in pain as she coughed up blood onto the floor. He was uncontrollable as he smirked looking down at his injured girlfriend who was trying her hardest not to cry telling herself this wasn't her Duke this was some monster. She held onto her injured side with her arms struggling to breath, as she was barely able to watch his figure as her gaze slowly turned blurry and she dropped her head to the floor unconscious. Her eyes closing as she laid there not moving from all his actions. Duke smirked in approval of what he had done to his loving girlfriend and staggered over towards the kitchen crunching glass and food articles on his way his hands sliding along the countertops that had bits of blood from where he smashed her face into it until he was finally able to reach his distantion and grabbed two cold beer bottles from the kitchen stumbling back towards Ayas body and opened one. Slurring and speaking a few more choice words some seeming to sound like "Wench" or "Whore" before he opened the bottle and poured the cold, nasty liquor all over her face and clothed body hearing words of approval again for his deed hearing her cough and choke before he emptied the entire thing upon her and then opened his bottle slicing his index finger a bit which he sent another hard kick to her side taking out his frustrations on her before he took a sip from his beer and stumbled back inside his bedroom were it was "partly" clean and did what he usually did after he abused her beat her up and went to bed stretching out on the blanket and held the beer in one hand as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Aya slowly crawled up her arm around her ribs as a slow stream of blood from coming from his lip that was busted open and the side of her face was bruised and sore and slowly turning a faint bluish blackish shade from all the hits and smashing she indoored. She cried out in pain softly as she tried not to wake Duke from his sleep in fear that he would come out and beat her again. She reached her fingers out and took a hold of her cell phone and dialed her best friends Number. She called for Tea. Her fingers barely able to press against the buttons as she was shaking so much and soon took in a big breath to calm herself tears still seemed to run down her cheeks as she winched out feeling a sharp pain in her side from her ribs. Muttering a few words as she brought her fingertips to her lip and felt the warm liquid against her tips as she cried more before she started to silently pray for Tea to answer her phone. Her ears lightly hearing the creaking of the bed as she could hear Duke drop the bottle to the floor and then turned to sleep on his stomach. Mean while down town "Come on Yugi." Tea, Joey, Tristain, Yugi and Mai where down at the newest hot nightclub named "Bad Luck" the music was loud and playing as millions of duelists where there since this was Seto Kaibas Night club amongst the other companies and buildings he owned thanks to Kaiba corp. The large building was two floors high with a Special "VIP" room up stairs were Seto was sitting in his chair watching the club through his large glass window. The color lights were hitting the dance floor as the music spun on the stereo system he had put in. Seto spent Thousands of dollars with this nightclub project. Mukoba had told him it would be good for Kaiba corps reputation so naturally he took the advice. "Hey Yug come on lets dance." Joey was already out on the dance floor after he had nearly had a near death experience with some of the guards and bouncers for the club. Joey was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and tennis shoes with a long button down royal blue shirt with a black dragon around the sleeves and running along the edges. He also was warning a nice chain necklace with a pendant Yugi, Tristain, Tea and him all had to symbolize their friendship together. He was busy dancing with his long time girlfriend Mai who became part of the group after she and Joey started dating. She was dressed in a short light lavender spaghetti strap dress and heels around her feet as she was smiling moving her arms around his neck as they both were dancing together. Tristain was sitting at the table dressed in a pair of black pants and a tanish shirt with his red crimson jacket around his shirt and black boots. Taping his fingertips along the table as he was waiting for his soda from the soda bar. "Yea go have fun out there Yugi." Yugi was standing there dressed in a sleeveless black shirt and blue jeans his eyes glued to Teas figure that was dancing on the floor. "Hey Yug." He turned around his eyes settling on Teas pink phone she had placed on the table before he picked it up. His fingers skimming over as he then looked at the number seeing 911 on the plate made him rush towards Tea. "Tea ...Tea" He tugged on her arm blushing a bit as she looked like a goddess with her movements before she then realized it was Yugi tugging on her hand and looked down at her friend and the holder of her crush. "What is it Yugi? "She smiled friendly towards him. "Your cell phone was ringing" He handed her the small pink phone and walked back towards the table. Teas thumb pressed the small button and brought it to her ear taking in a breath before she then spoke "Hello "She walked back towards the table Yugi watching her walk out towards the back of the club heading outside and followed her. The look on teas face had changed from happy to scared and worried in a few short blurry words. He watched Tea lean her back against the wall placing her fingers over her lips. "Oh my god Aya I'll be right over." She then clicked a button hanging up as she walked in a rush towards the inside her hands down at her sides. "Tea is something wrong?" Yugis voice showed his concern as he then took in a deep breath rushing after her. Tea barely muttered a few words as she then rushed out the door after grabbing her purse and called a taxi speeding out of there. "Hey why did Tea run out of here like Seto at a discount mall?" Joey was standing there his arm around Mais waist and looked around at him concerned. "I don't know but she said a few things about helping a friend out." Yugi and the rest of them nodded their heads them all a bit worried. 


	2. They meet Seto

The yellow Taxi stopped outside Dukes house on the street she had been told stepping out of the car and shutting the door and asking the taxi driver to wait telling him that she'd pay him an extra twenty dollars if he did so naturally he kept the motor running watching the small 16 year old teenage girl walk quietly up towards the house. She didn't know why Aya had called her telling her to get down here and that it was an emergency. She had always thought her and Duke shared a good relationship that not very many people can possess. Her pink shoes walked up the side walk swinging her right arm out as she looked around her eyes setting on the mailbox she had told her were the spare key was hidden. After grabbing the key with her fingers and holding the cold piece of metal in between her fingertips she stepped towards the door and placed the key in the whole turning it enough to pop open the lock and then stepped inside. The sounds of glass crunching was heard as her blue eyes wandered around seeing the broken items that covered the floor along with the trash and piece of glass. Her mouth hung open as she was shocked and immediately thought it was a robber instead of Duke until her blue eyes settled on Ayas figure passed out on the floor with the phone in her hand. "Oh my god Aya!" She rushed over towards her dropping down to her knees as she could see the bruises and cuts along her face and her busted open lip. 'Aya...Aya" she gently shook her friend trying to get her to open her eyes the amount of how worried she was showed through her voice as she brushed the hair from her forehead. "My god Aya who did this?" she muttered softly before she would think back she always saw Aya with either a black-eye or a busted open lip or some part of her body injured and she always made an excuse for it but nothing this serious. Then it finally snapped together after she thought about it. Duke was beating Aya inside her own home with him that was why she always had some sort of story to cover up her injuries. Tea didn't waste any time she didn't know where to take her that Duke wouldn't expect her to be at. She finally helped pick up the girl." Aya you have to walk with me to get outside now walk." Both Aya and her stumbled towards the door praying they wouldn't wake Duke. The driver wasn't paying attention when he noticed the two girls and immediately jumped out to help get the girl inside the cab. "Hey Lady if she going to be all right?" Tea shook her head a bit unsure of what she was going to be. "Should I drive to a hospital?" she heard Aya cry out." No...don't." And as much as Tea wanted to she respected her friends' wishes. "No.Just drive the guy might wake up." She got inside the cab sitting besides her friend as she was looking over her ribs were she had noticed Aya holding her ribs. "That bastard broke her ribs." Tea looked up at her friend concerned as she heard the driver get into the cab and zoomed off. "Where should we go?" Tea looked at her injured abused friend thinking that she should have token her to the shelter but she would have refused anyways. So the only thing that came to her mind somewhere Duke would never look for her. "Take me to Kaiba corp. mansion." The yellow cab sped off towards the distention as Tea tried to treat her wounds the best to her abilities without having to go to the hospital. The yellow cab sped down the street as the sounds of a car spinning their wheels echoed through the calm street as Dukes eyes slowly came open. He was a bit more sober then before as his right palm covered his forehead to try and stop the horrible headache and the room from spinning around. His emerald green eyes scanning over the room as a small gasp escaped his lips. He couldn't remember anything that happened or what he did. He slowly rose to his feet crunching over some crumbled up paper and stepping over the pieces of broken things he had destroyed earlier as he made his way into the living room. "Aya "the words seemed soft and filled with care as he looked around. He could tell he did it again, he beat her and she had finally left him. Duke pressed his way further seeing the blood stains on the wall and the carpet from where he could only imagine what he did to her that evening. His eyes took notice of the pieces of glass with blood and bits of clothing that he had torn off her small figure when he was drunk. Turning his head away in disgust with himself, as he knew exactly what took place and what he did. He had been drinking again after he missed his meeting with Seto Kaiba to disgust Dudgeon Dice monsters and had taken it out on aya once again. Which made new fresh tears come to his eyes. He loved his girlfriend very much she had supported him and helped him in every way and in return he did this to her. He walked over towards a small stain on the floor were in his mind he saw a flashback of her laying on the floor at his feet. "Oh no god please." He muttered a few times as he traced his fingertips along the stain knowing it belonged to Aya. "I hope she's all right." He got up his hands were covered with blood making him cry out as he then smashed his fist through a mirror hearing the cracking and the shards of the pieces around him before he dropped to his knees feeling remorse for his actions. The cab stopped in front of the right house outside the mansion as tea slowly got out nibbling on her lower lip before she walked over to the intercom button shaking raising her index finger towards the button. Usually she would never come to Seto for anything because of his hatred for any of Yugis friends but now it was a needed cause so she took in a deep calming breath and pressed the small green button and waited her fingers clenching the hem of her shirt as she waited glancing back to Aya still unconscious in the back seat of the taxi laying against the hard red cushion of the seat. Teas main concern was keeping her away from Duke and out of his abusive manor so she wouldn't have to be afraid. She was brought out of her little world when a cranky loud voice was heard and her ears caught it recognizing it to belong to Seto. "You better have a good reason for interrupting my work." His tone was cold and cruel as Teas eyes would roll a bit moving to set her left palm on her hip she was not afraid of him but she still feared that he would reject her offer but she had to try taking in a deep breath she smiled "Hello Seto...Its Tea Gardner." Her voice shaky as she waited for a reply her eyes looking towards Aya inside the cab that was starting to wake up and groan in serious pain holding onto her ribs with her arm. "What is it you want!?" Setos voice pierced through her ears like a knife through cheese. "I-I wanted to ask a favor..I can pay you." She reached for her wallet getting out some money from the side "No" she then was clicked off as she tried to press the button again ." Please Seto! I need your help its serious or I wouldn't have come here..It would help Kaiba Corps. Image if you helped me, think of the new profit you'd be making." She watched the small screen trying to strike a cord in Seto to make him change his mind as she then clicked the button on her phone ." fine! Don't help us." She turned around walking back angry towards the cab and about to get in when the gates to the mansion opened up slowly. "come inside and well discuss the details." Tea then smiled brightly as she nodded and got inside pointing towards the front door of the house ."Drive up there he said he'd help." The drivers' head nodded slightly as he then turned back around his hand changing the stick of the car and pulled up towards the main door. Seto was sitting in his office as he then got to his feet strands of his chocolate brown hair falling in front of his eyes as he headed towards the office were his butler would tell her to go into. The sounds of Mokuba running down the long fleet of stares caught his ears before the small 11- year-old boy was standing in front of him. "Hey Seto who are you letting in? "the sounds of the gates opening had woken him from his sleep as he was dressed in a light blue shade of pajamas yawning as he rubbed the corner of his right eye with a closed fist. "No one Mokuba now go back to bed now!" His voice carrying through to the small child sending him rushing up the stares instead of testing his brothers' patience but naturally no little boy ever listened to anyone older then them so he was sitting at the top of the stares his head through the white bars looking down towards the door as he waited. The Driver parked the yellow cab as both Tea and him got out of the car rushing over towards Aya ." You don't have to help. "The driver smiled towards Tea in a flirtatious way as his arms carefully went around the injured teen and then gently lifted her up into his arms hearing her groan in pain as he then followed Tea towards the door being greeted by the butler. "Oh my." The words coming form the middle-aged butler as they were shown inside. "Master Kaiba." The words sounding urgent as he grabbed a few blankets from the closet and walked over towards the couch inside the large living room and laid it down ." Set the young girl here." The driver very gently laying her down on the cushion as Tea watched the Butler rush off to grab some medical supplies from the up stares bathroom. Seto was in his office expecting the deal to be some business or money matter when he opened the brown doors seeing the butler rush up the stares towards the bathroom. "Maxim what are you doing? "He began to worry about Mokuba thinking that something happened as he walked towards the main lobby. "There is an injured young lady inside the living room she is in need of great help master Kaiba." He then rushed inside the nice sized living room placing the first aid kit down on the floor near the couch and slowly removed the clothed material around her ribs hearing her cry out hit Setos ears making him walk into the room his eyes settling on her injured figure as he then stepped towards Tea his hand grasping her wrist tightly. "What happened to her?" his tone as cold as ever. "S-She was beaten.."She stirred a bit before she took in a deep breath and turned her head to the side. "That's the favor I need Seto, I need a place for her to stay so she'll be safe." She turned her eyes looking towards Aya on the couch hearing Setos humph. ". Why do you think she would be safe here?" His cold blue eyes looked at her face before he started to walk up the stares Tea following him at his heels." Please Seto her boyfriend knows where Yugi and me live Please Seto." She heard another humph and narrowed her eyes a bit. "Not my problem I'm not some babysitter." He was about to walk into his office when she grabbed his wrist in her hand. "No, You don't understand Duke nearly kills her each time please Seto this is the only favor I need to ask of you let her stay here for awhile." He turned around his eyes looking into hers before he then sighed and turned back around. "fine but only for a week." He then jerked his arm away and headed into his office shutting the door. Tea smiled as she then rushed down the stares going to Ayas side on the couch and brushed her hair from her eyes. "Hey your going to rest here with Seto till you can get a place of your own." She then nodded her head before she walked out with the taxi driver. 


End file.
